Doctor, Doctor
by infinite vertigo
Summary: Somehow, combining the two things Shizuo hates most, the doctor's and Izaya, results in massive hatred… that he actually likes. Maybe check ups really aren't that bad after all. Shizaya ;; lemon


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

_.__**title**__: doctor, doctor._

_.__**pairing**__: shizaya; shizuo x izaya._

_.__**genre**__: romance._

_.__**word count**__: 6,026._

_.__**summary**__: somehow, combining the two things shizuo hates most, the doctor's and izaya, results in massive hatred… that he actually likes. __maybe check ups really aren't that bad after all. _

_**.warning: lemon.**_

**.doctor, doctor.**

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"Now now," that annoyingly, nonchalant voice and casual wave of his hand was beginning to irritate Shizuo, "Don't be like that to your doctor, Shizu-chan!"

The blonde just growled and clenched the edge of the bed he was sitting on, keeping his eyes on Izaya. The raven haired man stood in front of him and flipped through a few papers on a clipboard while in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck; it seemed as if he really prepared for this. Shizuo's eyes narrowed as Izaya made low humming noises as he looked through the papers. He then set it aside on a nearby counter and smiled at him. "Well, Shizu-chan, shall we begin your check out?"

"…"

"Ah, my bad, I meant check _up_," Izaya corrected himself and he removed the stethoscope from his neck and put the two ends in his ears, holding out the circular end and walking (or rather, he was sauntering) towards Shizuo. "Routine stuff, Shizu-chan."

"Get me my real doctor, flea," Shizuo growled. He backed up on the bed and clutched his gown closed, glaring at his enemy.

Izaya mocked insult as he put a hand over his heart, a frown decorating his expression. "Shizu-chan! You don't think I'm a real doctor?"

"Hell no! Find me Shinra!" Shizuo growled. He wanted nothing more than to beat the flea up, seriously, why was he here? It was time for Shizuo's check up, something that Tom took seriously and made sure he went. He actually hated the doctor's; he had seen far too many of them in his childhood when he broke his bones. Even now when he went to them, they would reprimand him and tell him not to be too violent. It took everything to not tell them that it was all Orihara Izaya's fault, but he did manage to keep his calm, and force himself to not be affected by the doctor's too much, finding a way to get through it every time.

Except he never had the flea as a doctor. He hated the doctor's and he hated the flea. Simple arithmetic dictated that he would doubly hate this checkup.

"Shinra's busy removing some guy's bullet," Izaya smiled and pressed the cold stethoscope to Shizuo's chest, his grin widening as he heard Shizuo hiss in surprise at how cold it was. He moved aside a bit of the gown to have better access, his auburn eyes scanning the smooth skin and smile turning into a crooked smirk. He had always heard that sex between two people that hated each other was quite… exhilarating, to see the least.

He had entertained the idea of sleeping with Shizuo for a while now. He had to admit that, aside his hatred, he could admit that the other was quite attractive: over six feet tall, built, blonde, and lean. It came as no surprise that Shizuo was popular in Ikebukuro but, luckily for Izaya, the blonde was far too busy thinking about killing him to even invest time in a relationship.

The raven haired man's smirk widened and he took a step closer. "Breathe," he instructed Shizuo and the blonde complied obediently, just wanting this experience to be over with. The obedience surprised him at first but sent a rush of excitement through his veins at the idea of Shizuo obeying him, that he was the one dominant.

"Take off your gown."

"…"

"I have to be able to reach your back, Shizu-chan," Izaya backed up a bit and shrugged as he heard Shizuo sigh and strip off his gown. "Awfully obedient, Shizu-chan."

"Between how much I hate you and the doctor's, I hate the doctor's more," he growled and turned around so Izaya could press the stethoscope to his back, "So I'll do anything to get out of here as soon as possible. Even put up with a flea like you."

Izaya let out a chuckle and he took a step closer to Shizuo. As he moved his stethoscope, he let the fingers holding the device brush against the soft skin of the male's black gently, enjoying the soft growl emitted from Shizuo's throat. His breathing seemed slightly erratic, Izaya noted dryly. He really did know something about medicine; being a good student in middle school did have its perks. The information broker found himself skimming through medicine textbooks in his spare time; he just loved humans and wanted to know everything about them, especially their anatomy.

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Izaya answered lightly. As he removed the stethoscope from Shizuo's back, his nails raked against Shizuo's back lightly and the blonde turned around immediately, glaring through his glasses and up at him. Izaya just gave a bright, nonchalant smile. "Blood pressure now, Shizu-chan."

The blonde was quiet as he watched Izaya walk over to the counter and pick up the blood pressure cuff. He made his way back over to Shizuo, gently sliding it up his left arm and securing it on his upper arm. The male kept a careful eye on his enemy, hardly noticing the increasing pressure.

"I hate you, Shizu-chan," Izaya sensed the stare and laughed, "But not enough to kill you in a place as obvious as a doctor's office."

"You are the master of mind games, Izaya."

"Oh, you're too kind to me!"

"Iza—"

"Ah, Shizu-chan!" Izaya mocked surprise, widening his eyes as he read the device, "Your blood pressure is a bit high, isn't it?"

The blonde's eyes widened as Izaya leaned forward, but he found he made no attempt to pull back. He had been watching him this entire time, not only to make sure Izaya didn't pull some cheap trick to kill him, but also because he couldn't tear his eyes away; that was usual, of course, he had grown accustomed to watching Izaya because he was often chasing him, but this time it wasn't because of a murderous intent. There was a certain way that the stethoscope hung around Izaya's pale neck, how the white coat hung on his shoulders and how the whole doctor look seemed to fit him…

_Damn, maybe I really am sick._

But as the raven haired man leaned forward and kissed him, Shizuo didn't try to pull back or push away. He just let him kiss him, feeling the lips of the disgusting flea against his own. He could honestly say he wasn't in love with Izaya; there wasn't the slightest bit in him that harbored any romantic, or even friendly, feelings towards him. But he did have extreme emotions and on the spectrum, he harbored very, intense hatred towards him.

As far as he was concerned, sex was a culmination of intense feelings.

Hatred counted as intense feelings.

So when Izaya kissed him and Shizuo felt no repulse, he attributed it to those intense feelings of hatred that he felt as lust in this situation. Excitement coursed through him and he kissed back, putting both hands on Izaya's face as he pulled him closer; he tilted his head to deepen their kiss and instantly began sucking and biting at the slender man's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan. Izaya subconsciously took a step forward until he was leaning against the edge of the bed, right between Shizuo's legs.

His fingers tightened their grasp in Izaya's hair, tugging at the black locks. Izaya made a slight sound of irritation but Shizuo just smirked; it was just the reaction he was seeking. He rose to his feet, getting off the bed and pushed Izaya against the wall, not a very far distance to walk, considering the small room.

Izaya tried to get away from him and Shizuo could tell as the stupid flea fought against being pressed to the wall. But the blonde wasn't going to let him go so easily; he always found himself chasing the flea but never catching him. He kissed him harder, being sure to leave bruises for later and his hands fumbled at the white coat, trying to slide it off. He growled in irritation as it proved harder than he had initially thought and broke the kiss to see exactly why the coat wasn't coming off. It was because Izaya's back was against the wall, something that Shizuo thought the stupid flea would take care of.

"Flea."

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya sounded confident for his current position, something that Shizuo had expected. He just glared at him, wondering briefly if his glasses lessened the glare at all. But Izaya just smirked boldly, arrogantly, even, at him.

"It's not going to be that easy, you know."

And Shizuo kissed him again, with such force that Izaya found himself slammed to the wall. His head hit the hard surface and pain ricocheted through him, just as he felt Shizuo's hands grabbing at the coat; as Izaya tried to resist, it only pressed and pulled at his skin and flesh, causing even more pain. He groaned, parting his lips for Shizuo by accident. The blonde immediately took advantage of this and forced his tongue into the younger male's mouth, exploring every inch of the cavern, rubbing his tongue against everything.

His tongue brushed against Izaya's gently at first, almost experimentally. But when Izaya rubbed their tongues together again, Shizuo smirked; he wrapped his lips around the other's tongue and began sucking to distract him, knowing he had succeeded when he heard the first of, hopefully, several breathy moans. While Izaya wasn't paying attention, his hand slipped in the male's pocket and retrieved the assisted knife that he used so often in their fights. He flicked it open, knowing how after watching Izaya use it so often, and immediately slashed the coat, hearing it rumple to the floor in pieces with satisfaction.

When he felt this, Izaya made a growling noise, annoyed that Shizuo had regained domination and also because he had stolen that coat from Shinra and would now have to replace it. He tried to break this kiss, but the instant he moved, he suddenly felt Shizuo's teeth bite down on his tongue. He let out a yelp and arched his back, causing the rest of the coat that he had pinned to the wall to fall to the ground. The pain he felt instantly made him wonder if he was bleeding and, when Shizuo broke the kiss, Izaya took the moment to see if he tasted any blood. A metallic tang spread on his taste buds and he smirked, eyes narrowing, feeling his pants become a bit too constricting for his liking.

He had always been a bit of a masochist along with being a sadist, to be quite honest. And lucky for him, Shizuo was the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

He swallowed the blood that had gathered and ignored the stinging sensation of his tongue. Instead, he grabbed Shizuo's face and pulled him back in for a kiss, smashing their lips together. He bit down on the other's lip roughly, as a kind of retribution for the bleeding of his tongue, and heard a grunt of pain from the blonde. Shizuo still had his knife in his hand and was now using it on Izaya's long sleeve shirt, knowing better than to just try to take it off. Izaya, after all, wouldn't be very compliant with that.

Had it been anyone else, Shizuo would have taken care with removing the clothing; after all, he wouldn't want to hurt them. But this was Izaya; if the stupid flea wasn't himself, Shizuo wouldn't even be _needing_ the knife. So he just cut at the shirt, his movements certainly not as graceful as how Izaya would have handled the knife but good enough to not kill him. Most of his cuts didn't cut the skin but a few here and there did, leaving a light, pink line across Izaya's pale flesh. Every time he made an actual cut, Izaya would let out a low sigh, breaking the kiss temporarily.

It didn't take long for Shizuo to realize that Izaya actually _enjoyed_ the pain.

"You're twisted," Shizuo growled and ripped off the last few pieces of Izaya's shirt that hung on his arms. A red eye opened and was accompanied by the signature smirk.

"You're not into kinky sex?" he purred in a mocking manner and Shizuo hated to admit it but that look and that voice _really_ turned him on.

"If it means I get to torture you…" he dragged the blade of the knife across Izaya's abdomen, just below his collarbone and with enough pressure to draw a bit of blood, smirking at the other male's wince, "Then I'll do anything."

He was enjoying making the flea writhe and twitch under his touch. He leaned down and lapped up the blood that was gathering, hearing Izaya groan at the odd sensation. Shizuo trailed butterfly kisses up to Izaya's neck, where it didn't take long to find the places that made Izaya groan and squirm. With the blade still in his hand, he began working at Izaya's stupidly complicated belt; Shizuo was always rather clumsy with clothing, even though his bartender outfit took quite a bit of coordination to put on. But he managed to get that down with practice; Izaya's clothing, on the other hand, was just plain annoying.

Izaya found himself lost in a haze of pleasure and pain; a sharp sensation of pain every now and then brought him back down to reality before the haze enveloped him again. He could feel the cool blade against his skin for just a moment before it would be pressed down and drawing blood or scraping against the surface lightly; cuts were probably littered all over his body at whatever places Shizuo felt. As he felt Shizuo sucking on his neck, it felt almost too good; too calm, too sweet, too gentle.

"Shizu-chan…" he managed to get out in a decently arrogant tone, the one that Shizuo was probably used to hearing, "…You act like a _girl._"

And that elicited just the reaction Izaya wanted; Shizuo bit down, _hard,_ on his neck. Izaya nearly jumped in pain but restrained himself, just clenching his teeth as he felt Shizuo lap up the blood. He just let out a low chuckle and when he felt Shizuo unzip his pants, he grabbed the blonde by the hair to jerk his head back and kiss him. He could taste his own blood, the metallic taste still tangy and fresh, on the other's lips. But the taste didn't deter him; he just kissed him harder, hungrier, with more passion. It was amazing how much passion he felt for the person he hate, Izaya thought dryly; it seemed that when it came to sex, it was the best on both extremes of the spectrum.

In love, he assumed it would be something along the lines of "euphoric and perfect" because the two would "be joined forever."

In hatred, it was rough and painful, passionate and lustful.

Exactly what Izaya liked.

He put a foot against the wall and shoved, knowing that that the momentum would be his only chance to manage to forced Shizuo towards the bed. And luckily for him it worked; Shizuo had been caught slightly off guard by Izaya's rough kiss and he found himself stumbling back to the small cot that he had been on earlier. As he was forced onto it, the laid out paper crinkled beneath him and heard vague ripping sounds but ignored it, focusing on his growling.

"I—za—ya—"

"Shizu-chan, if you don't mind, I'd first like to take care of _this,_" he took a moment to press their arousals together, smirking at the blonde's groan, "before you throw a vending machine at me, all right?"

He shoved Shizuo down on the hard bed, smirking as he bounced slightly from the sudden impact and grunted. The smaller man climbed on top of him, his pants hanging loosely around his hips, the smirk widening and auburn eyes glinting as he looked at his rival, bare save his boxers and a light pink blush dusting his fair skin with annoyed eyes glaring back at him.

"Shizu-chan," he said mockingly, "You look nice like this, to be honest."

"Rot in hell, you goddamn flea," Shizuo just growled back. He hooked an arm around Izaya's neck and forced him down, causing their hips to crash onto one another's. Izaya gasped but it was hardly heard as Shizuo captured his lips with his own again, lips that were already sore and swollen. He could tell Shizuo was getting impatient by the way he was kissing; he was sucking and biting at Izaya's bottom lip and his tongue was domineering in Izaya's mouth. The information broker could hardly keep up; he was losing his breath and found himself shaking as Shizuo grinded his hips against the other male's, driving both of them crazy because of that sweet friction. But Izaya didn't want to give in so easily; not yet, anyway.

But, _God_, it was hard to keep control, Izaya thought. He shuddered as he felt Shizuo's nails rake down his back gently accompanied by the cool blade trailing along lazily. When his hands reached the hem of his pants, the feeling of the blade disappeared and Izaya could only assume that Shizuo had temporarily put it away. The hands yanked down at Izaya's pants and he decided to give him this one, lifting his knees and kicking off the garments. Now they were both equally clothed, with only boxers on.

"Shizu-chan, you're treating me like I'm your lover."

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. Or the right thing, Izaya mused as he felt the blade on his back again, a thin cut being made. He hissed in pain as he felt the blood begin to flow; it wasn't too big, only about three inches, but every single nerve in his body was on fire right now and everything was amplified, both pleasure and pain. Izaya arched his back and clutched at Shizuo's hair, pulling at the locks. He could hear the other male grunt in pain and he immediately pulled Izaya's head down, crushing their lips together in a kiss.

"You kiss like the monster you are," Izaya managed to get out between the hard kisses. Shizuo just growled in return, tightening his hold on the short black hair. "Clumsy and uncivilized."

"Shut up and kiss me, goddamn flea."

Shizuo's hand moved to the back of Izaya's neck and gripped tightly at his hair. Izaya growled but it was quickly silenced by the hungry kiss. Shizuo enjoyed the reaction he was getting but he still didn't like their position and flipped them over easily because, after all, Izaya was distracted and it wasn't like he was actually an opponent in terms of physical strength.

The shorter male didn't like that he was on the bottom now but didn't have time to complain as Shizuo kissed him again, harder than ever this time. He tried to wiggle his way out from underneath him but from out of seemingly nowhere, Shizuo's hand grabbed both of Izaya's thin wrists and pinned them above his head, breaking the kiss. His other hand had the knife in it and he quickly put it between his teeth, sharp edge facing away, and leaned over to the counter a short distance away, picking up a few tourniquets. He held the rubber tubes between his hands for a moment, placing the blade on the counter.

"Shizu-chan… what are you doing?"

Shizuo smirked when he heard Izaya question him and, to silence him, he pressed his knee against the other male's groin. He used that brief moment of distraction to tie the tourniquets around his wrists, tying several and with many knots to ensure that Izaya wouldn't be able to get out of them without a struggle.

"Making you obey, flea," he answered simply. He let his bound hands remain above his head and he smirked, looking at Izaya with a glint in his eyes. His pale face was flushed slightly and even though he was still glaring, the blush lessened its intensity and Shizuo found that quite arousing. Reaching up, he took his glasses off and threw them carelessly on the counter, his smirk widening. "Now, this is where it gets fun…"

"U-unbound me, you bastard!" Izaya was squirming as he felt Shizuo kiss his collar bone, alternating between gentle kisses and biting at his skin and sucking and leaving marks, lips trailing over cuts that were still fresh and stung lightly. He tried to control himself but couldn't help but let groans escape every now and then, jerking when he felt the sharp twinges of pain.

"You smell filthy."

"S-says the dog himself?" Izaya managed through clenched teeth as Shizuo just moved further down his abdomen, trailing soft kisses and nipping with his teeth. Izaya shuddered as he felt Shizuo's hands at his sides, raking his nails down his side and leaving light red marks in their wake. He arched his back, struggling against the bounds, trying to break them apart.

He could tell Shizuo was having fun watching him struggle, knowing Izaya had to use everything in his willpower to stay as quiet as he was. The soft groans that did escape his throat and the arching of his back made that evident and, to Shizuo's amusement, when he put a hand to Izaya's knee, he instantly parted his legs even more.

"Slut," he muttered and Izaya just growled.

"What are you, a prude?" he snapped and Shizuo chuckled darkly, lowering himself until his lips just skimmed over the bulge in Izaya's boxers. The other male twitched and Shizuo just laughed cruelly, hooking his fingers around the edge of his boxers and tugging them down painfully slowly, making sure the fabric slid over the smaller male's erection.

"Shizuo…"

"Huh, I didn't think you actually knew my name," Shizuo mused out loud, smirking upwards. Izaya looked in between a mixture of annoyance and lust, the blush making it seem like he wanted to yell at Shizuo to go faster but his glare and pride held that back; he wanted to be on top, it was obvious, and was pissed that he wasn't.

He had paused to watch Izaya's reaction, his grin widening sadistically as the other male bit down on his swollen lip. "Take them off, Shizuo!"

"Oh yeah, you're pissed all right, flea. You've only called me that when you're mad," Shizuo laughed. Without warning, he yanked them off and let them flutter to the ground softly, ignoring the rumpling sound as they hit the floor. He let his eyes drop and raised an eyebrow. "You're really hard."

"What did you expect?!"

Shizuo ignored how constraining his own boxers suddenly felt as he wrapped a hand around Izaya's member and stroked it gently, slowly at first. Izaya threw his head back and let out a throaty moan, eyes closed and breathing heavier. Shizuo found he was enjoying playing around with him, controlling him; maybe he did understand Izaya's sadistic side.

He leaned down and suddenly took the head of Izaya's member in his mouth and Izaya's back arched immediately, a guttural moan breaking past his lips. Shizuo made sure to drag his teeth along him, knowing that Izaya's masochistic side would appreciate what normal people wouldn't. He pulled back and noticed a bit of precum at the tip, a sly smirk on his lips as he used his thumb to spread it around. Izaya was breathing hard, doing everything he could to stay as hushed as possible, but the moment Shizuo bent his head down and flicked his tongue around the tip of his member, Izaya couldn't help but groan. He took the tip of his length into his mouth again, wrapping his lips around him. Shizuo failed to notice the flea bringing his arms back over his head; he had thought that by binding his wrists together, he would be obedient and wouldn't move.

Obviously Izaya still wasn't going to take being submissive so easily and still wanted some kind of control. Without moving too much, he put his hands on Shizuo's hand, gripping his hair with his fingers and forced his head down, making him take his entire length in his mouth.

"Too slow, Shizu-chan," he muttered through grit teeth, trying not to lose himself at the sensation of the heat and tightness. Shizuo had growled in annoyance but that just sent pleasurable vibrations for Izaya, making it hard to sound as menacing as he wanted to. He let out a soft moan, wondering if both of his arms were stronger than Shizuo's neck as he felt the blonde try to resist and he smirked.

He felt a sudden stinging sensation on his thigh and, in his surprise, he released his grip on Shizuo's hair and opened his eyes, looking down to see a diagonal cut on his thigh, blood blossoming from the wound. Annoying and with narrowed eyes, he looked up at Shizuo who was grinning maliciously, blade in his hand. He discarded it again, dropping it to the floor and Izaya felt a spasm; if Shizuo was leaving it on the floor, that probably meant he saw no need to use it anymore.

"First of all," he said as he leaned over Izaya again to grab more of the plastic tubing, "I'm going to make sure you don't move again, you annoying twat."

"Shizu-chan, that's not nice," Izaya mumbled as Shizuo took his hands and raised them over his head. He tied them to the metal handle with a few pieces, smirking as he straightened up again.

"Why would I be nice to you? I hate you."

"Ah. Touché, Shizu-chan," Izaya muttered, rolling his eyes and trying to act calm and hide his anticipation. When he felt Shizuo lifting his legs, a spasm of fear shot through him, coiling in his stomach, and his eyes widened. "W-wait, Shizu-chan, wh-what are you doing?!"

Shizuo stared at him with incredulous eyes.

"…About to fuck you?"

"Shizu-chan, there's stuff you do beforehand!"

"But you're a masochist, so it's all right."

"_Not that much pain!"_

"…Fine, fine… just so you don't scream like a bitch," Shizuo muttered and leaned over to the side of the bed where he had seen a drawer earlier. He pulled it out and, just as he thought, there were the white and blue packets of surgical lube. The blonde couldn't help but smirk as he pulled them out; surely, doctors and nurses didn't think they would be used for this.

"How much prep do you need, flea?"

"…_Shizu-chan."_

"Fine, fine."

Shizuo sat up on his knees and opened a packet, squeezing a bit of the lube on his fingers. He could feel Izaya's glare on him and found it amusing; that would probably be the closest to Izaya ever asking him to do something. When his fingers were well covered and clicked, he lifted one of Izaya's legs over his shoulder to give him better access and, without hesitation, inserted two fingers, smirking as Izaya groaned in pain.

"_Fuck_, Shizu-chan!"

"You're a masochist, so it's all right."

"Give me a warning!" Izaya growled, wincing in pain as Shizuo began scissoring just moments after. He had been expecting one finger and was preparing himself for that but the bastard went straight to two; as confirmed, he really, really hated him.

He groaned as he felt Shizuo withdraw his fingers and saw him reach for another packet of lube. He had a feeling that it would still hurt but found no use in telling Shizuo. For all he knew, the ass would smirk and say "good."

"You know, I'm not really _that_ masochistic."

Shizuo stared at him. "You enjoyed it when I cut you."

"…Knife fetish?"

"Masochist," Shizuo repeated. As he was spreading the lube over himself, Izaya watched him warily, keeping his nervousness hidden behind his nonchalant expression. It suddenly crossed his mind that not only was Shizuo's size a possible issue but also his inhumane strength. He couldn't help but let his eyes widen as Shizuo positioned himself, something Shizuo noticed. He raised a blonde brow in question but sighed in annoyance that Izaya made him hesitate again. "What?"

"…You're not going to break my bones, are you?"

"I don't know, depends how much I get into it."

"…"

"I won't," Shizuo rolled his eyes, as if exasperated by Izaya's stupid concerns, "I was trying to make a joke."

Izaya made a face. "Like we're friends? That's disgusting."

"I know," without warning, Shizuo entered him in a single thrust, completely burying himself in Izaya. He groaned at the tightness and lowered his head to Izaya's chest as he heard the other hiss in pain. "I… regret it…"

"Regret not _telling_ me or giving me a _warning_, you bastard?!"

"Ah, not that… that I'm perfectly fine with."

Izaya was still obviously in pain but once Shizuo managed to control himself enough to not just mercilessly pound into him (if Izaya started screaming and someone walked in on them, it would turn very bad), he began moving, pulling all the way out until just his head was in and thrust back in. Whether or not Izaya was ready really didn't matter to him because he knew that eventually he'd get used to it. And since it was Izaya, the pain would probably help him get off anyway.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya groaned, his eyes closed as he hissed in pain at the steady movements, "You are, literally, a pain in the ass."

Shizuo just laughed darkly and began moving faster. "You're almost funny, flea."

He was still looking for that spot and growled in annoyance as each time he seemed to miss it. He angled his hips to thrust into him and to hit different spots each time but it all seemed to be to no avail. _Damnit…_

Just as Izaya had feared, Shizuo was larger than anyone he had been with before. He had been fucked only once, because he had wanted to try something different that night, but even then, he had topped. Izaya never found himself being controlled and dominated like what Shizuo was doing; it was messing with him but at the same time turned him on.

Pain had instantly surged through him immediately, like he was being torn apart at the intrusion. _That ass,_ he had thought as he grit his teeth, _fucking doing this on purpose…_

And at the same time he liked it; it was all part of this "being dominated" thing that he wasn't accustomed to, that he didn't want to admit he liked. When Shizuo began moving, the pain intensified and Izaya groaned again, occasionally hissing in pain as Shizuo's speed increased with each thrust. He didn't know if Shizuo was purposely missing his prostrate, it seemed like something he would do because Izaya was "masochistic," seriously, that was something he used to make it okay for the torture…

_Oh god._

Izaya's eyes shot open and they widened, a loud moan escaping his lips. He arched his back and could hear a snicker break from Shizuo's lips as he began to move faster, developing a steady rhythm. That spot wasn't hit again for a few more thrusts but then he found it again and Izaya groaned, white obscuring his vision again.

_Right there._

Sweat began beading at his forehead and he clenched his fists that were still annoyingly bound, heavy panting causing his chest to rise up and down rapidly. He looked up at Shizuo and saw locks of his blonde hair dampened and sticking to his face with sweat, expression just like Izaya's: he tried to remain nonchalant, to not show too much emotion but couldn't and the lust was prevalent. They hated anything resembling weakness or vulnerability in front of each other and showing pleasure counted in that but the lust was too great; they couldn't keep up the masks they had perfected over years.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…" Izaya stammered, trying to keep his voice even and smirked, "Can y-you go any faster or are you going to be a sn-snail?"

The blonde smirked and he gave one hard thrust and as Izaya groaned and squirmed beneath him, he began going faster, increasing his speed and making each thrust shorter and faster. The slighter male gasped as Shizuo began hitting the spot repeatedly, pleasure building up and coiling in his stomach. He wrapped his legs loosely around the other's waist and Shizuo's hands removed the hand holding his leg and the other on his thigh. He used one to support himself as he leaned against the elbow by Izaya's head and the other wrapped around the black haired male's shaft and he began to pump in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Hot damn…" Shizuo groaned and he lowered his head until his forehead nearly touched Izaya's pale chest. He clenched his teeth as he continued his rhythm, the only sounds in the room their panting and the sound of flesh slapping together.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…"

Izaya was close; Shizuo could tell. His muscles tightened and that just made the blonde go faster, the room becoming even more unbearably hot. He hated the flea, hated him so much. But he never thought that fucking him would feel so damn _good,_ that he would be able to withstand being so close to him for so long and being so intimate and actually enjoy it.

Maybe it was how much they hated each other, Shizuo thought numbly, that those extreme emotions were what made sex enjoyable.

Even if he was contemplating throwing a naked Izaya out of the fifth floor window after this.

"A-ah… ah, _fuck_…"

Izaya could feel his orgasm coming; it was close. Just as he had imagined, it would be just like he thought; of course, he smirked, he always knew what was going to happen.

Pleasure continued to build up to the point of almost pain; maybe Shizuo was right, he really was a masochistic. But then Shizuo gave a final, hard thrust and Izaya was pushed over the edge. His hips bucked and his back arched as he moaned loudly, clenching his still bound fists so tight that he wondered if they were bleeding. His seed spilled over his chest and he bit his lip, hearing Shizuo groan and come inside of him a few moments later. The stupid blonde was gripping his hair again, Izaya thought with annoyance, but he couldn't exactly move. He gave a few more lazy thrusts as he rode out his orgasm before he stopped, still on top of Izaya and panting.

He pulled out after a few moments and sat on the end of the bed, still breathing hard, chest rising and falling with his pants. Izaya wanted to make a snappy retort but was too tired and knew he would have plenty of those kinds of opportunities later, relaxing for the first time as he lay limp on the bed.

"Shizu-chan," he managed after a few more moments of silence and when he regained his breath, "When exactly do you plan on unbinding me? Or did you want a round two?"

Shizuo seemed to just suddenly remember that Izaya was still tied to the bed. He stared for a few moments and got off the cot to, Izaya thought, cut him loose. But instead he just pulled on his boxers and pants, then slipped his shirt on but kept it unbuttoned. He also picked up his vest and bowtie, smirking at him.

"I'll leave you there. Better than throwing you out of the window, isn't it?"

"…Shizu-chan, you can't be serious."

"I am, flea."

Shizuo smirked, giving a sarcastic two finger salute and he slipped out of the room, leaving Izaya bound to the bed, face still flushed and completely naked.

Lucky for the information broker, it was a female nurse that walked in and she was more than happy to approach the naked Orihara.

Unfortunately for the strongest man in Ikebukuro, though, Izaya was out for blood.

And not his own.

**.author's notes: see, i haven't written shizaya long enough to get their characterizations down, but i have tried my best. hate sex is hot. except i think this lacked the hate part a bit. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always very much appreciated!.**


End file.
